Albus Potter: Year One
by Olsonboy22
Summary: Major Spoilers for DH: Albus is going to Hogwarts, it really is good, I can't say much about the plot yet but James II might go down the wrong path...Read and Review PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1: The train Revised

Chapter one: The train.

Albus Severus Potter looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express, the scarlet steam engine. He saw his dad, long black hair, untidy, blowing in the wind. His mother waved also, her long red hair flowing in the wind. He saw Teddy Lupin grin at them, raising his right hand to wave. Victoire Weasley had her hand in Teddy's and Albus saw James snickering. His brown eyes and black hair was pretty much a dead give away that he was related to Harry Potter. But not as much as Albus. He looked so much like his father that when he met Rubeous Hagrid for the first time Hagrid was pretty much crying, muttering about Harry.

"James, can I sit with you?" Albus asked, looking up at James.

"Um, no." James said, grinning down at his little brother. "You see, my friends are waiting for me, you need to make some friends of your own." He saw the hurt look on his brother's face. Groaning he quickly said. "Go on; sit with Rose, she looks pretty lonely also."

Angry Albus stormed away from his brother, dragging his trunk with him. "Rose!" he called out and a girl with flowing orange-red hair turned around.

"Oh, hey Albus." She grinned at him. "Lets go into this compartment, its empty." She said, beckoning to a compartment to her left. The two dragged their trunks in and closed the door behind them.

"I really hope I'm in Gryffindor." Albus said, sweeping his hair out of his eyes, leaning against a window. "I mean, Mom, Dad, James, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, they're all in Gryffindor."

"Don't worry," Rose said, looking at Albus. "I think you will be."

'What house do you want to be in?" Albus asked the girl who looked somewhat like an older version of his younger sister, Lily.

"Well," Rose said. "According to Hogwarts, A history everyone who has cleverness goes into Ravenclaw and Dad reckons I have just about as much brains as Mum so I'm pretty sure I'll be Ravenclaw." Just then a knock on the compartment window jerked them out of the housing conversation and Albus looked up, and he saw a girl with long whitish blond hair. She mouthed what looked like "Can I join you?" and pointed to an empty seat. Albus looked at Rose but she was busy in a book. Albus nodded and the girl walked in.

"Hello, I'm Zoey Longbottom." She said, holding out a hand. Albus took her hand in his own and shook. "Is it your first year?" she asked, peering at Albus with a funny expression.

"Um, yeah." He said. "I'm Albus Potter and this is my friend Rose Weasley." He said gesturing toward Rose who had her wand out and was now attempting a spell from the Standard Book of Spells grade 1.

"Weasley?" She asked, looking at Rose. "My mum told me all about the Weasley's. She said some bloke named Ron Weasley always made fun of her when she went to school with him." Rose dropped her book and Albus started having a coughing fit.

"Um, Ron is my dad." Rose said, looking extremely embarrassed. "I'm sorry for anything he did to your mum; he was a little-well- like Albus's older brother James." She flashed Albus a quick glance to see if he would be offended by this remark but Albus nodded.

"Yes, Mum said Ron seemed to have a Wrackspurt of an emotional range." Zoey said, nodding fast.

"So," Albus said, trying to change the conversation. "Are you related to Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes, he's my father. Luna's my mother." She added, finally taking a seat next to Albus. "By the way," She added staring into Albus's eyes, and he saw they were a brilliant blue color. "Did you hear about the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes buying Zonko's in Hogsmead?"

"Yeah." Albus said, Zoey was making Albus feel uncomfortable and for some reason Rose was oddly quite. "Uncle George sure knows his stuff."

Just then they were interrupted by the clanging of what sounded like an overly stuffed trolley banging its way down the corridor. "Excellent." Albus said, fishing some money out of his pockets. James and Harry had both told Albus of the wonderful sweets that one could buy on the Hogwarts express. A plump witch lugging a heavy trolley covered in sweets rolled right near their compartment. "Rose, you want anything?" he asked, gesturing toward the food cart.

"Yeah, Dads told me all about this candy that sets your mouth wild. I think its called Fizzing- Fizzing something's." She said, clearly embarrassed for having forgotten the name.

"Whizbees." Albus said, "Fizzing Whizbees." He grinned over at Rose and then stood up and left the compartment.

When he arrived at the trolley he told the witch what he wanted and handed her the money. As she bent down to refill her stock of the famous Ice mice (with George's picture on the box which said "I've added a special something in specially marked boxes." Then the picture winks) Albus caught a glance of the boy waiting on the other side of the trolley and immediately saw who it was.

Pale skin and a pointed looking face, Scorpius Malfoy was looking at Albus with a look of great loathing. "Potter." He said coolly.

"Hey, Scorpius." Albus said. It was an awkward moment. Albus's father told Albus all sorts of stories about the Malfoy's and how they were but Albus wasn't sure if he should be nice or not. He decided to just wait and see.

"So," Scorpius said. "What house do you reckon?"

"I hope Gryffindor." Albus said. Just then the plump witch emerged and stuffed the sweets in Albus's hands.

"Thanks, dearie." She gave Albus a warm smile and he felt warm as he returned to the compartment.

Rose was reading her book when Albus dumped half of the sweets onto her bench. "What happened to Zoey?" he asked, cracking open a chocolate frog.

"She decided to go sit with her twin, Zack." Rose looked slightly bewildered.

"Is everything all right?" Albus asked, biting the head off of a frog. Rose was acting rather quite and she looked flushed.

"Yes," Rose said fast, then "Oh, thanks Albus!" she said a voice that was too loud for nothing to have happened.

"Rose." Albus said. "Tell me."

"Oh all right." Rose said, looking up, getting more and more pink. "Zack is-well-." She seemed flustered and Albus grinned across at her.

"You like Zoey's brother don't you?" He asked her, and he caught her eye and laughed.

"Stop!" Rose looked positively alarmed. "You're behaving like James."

"Sorry," Albus said, his dark hair sweeping over his face. He pushed it away and started chatting with Rose.

Some time later, after Albus and Rose had devoured their entire stock of sweets a young girl forced the door open. "You may want to get changed, Rose." She stated then she caught sight of Albus sitting next to Rose and giggled.

"No," Rose said getting slightly pink. "This is my cousin, not boyfriend." She stated quickly. "He's the son of Harry Potter."

"Wait, but wasn't the son of Harry Potter getting yelled at by the conductor?" the blond girl said. Rose and Albus exchanged glances. "Yeah, he was up there getting yelled at for using magic on some kid."

Dread filled Albus as he dug through his bags and emerged with his wand. Rose already had her wand ready from when she had been practicing the spells. "We can't get in trouble for using magic yet, we aren't technically students." Rose said. Then Albus left, followed closely behind by Rose who muttered "Thanks, Kat."

They arrived near the front of the train and Albus saw James sitting on a bench, looking down. "James," Albus said, approaching. "What's happening?" He sat down next to his brother.

"They called Mum a blood traitor." James whispered. "They did and I jinxed them." He looked up into Albus's eyes. "Now I'm going to get expelled. The head of Gryffindor house, Flinnigean will have no mercy for me." He said.

"Hang on," Rose said. "The Headmaster is the head of Gryffindor?"

"Does it matter right now Rose?" James asked. "He's going to expel me."

"Who exactly said that about Mum?" Albus said.

"Scorpius and this big bloke." James said. Albus felt anger flare up inside him.

"Well, you shouldn't have attacked them," started Rose, sounding so much like her Mum that Albus expected to see a big mane of bushy brown hair in stead of straight orange hair. "You're going into third year, they don't know any magic."

"I'm sure his father taught him a few spells, look what the little rat did to me." James said, pulling up his sleeve. Etched in his skin was a long, deep cut. Then the door that lead to the conductors compartment opened and Scorpius emerged, looking scared, his face covered in what looked like little hexes.

"The conductor wants to see you." He motioned to the door then walked away. "Say hello to the Blood Traitors." He said, smirking at the three of them. Albus jumped toward him but Rose caught hold of him and pushed James into the conductor's compartment.

"Albus, maybe we should go back to the compartment and get changed." Rose said. Albus shook his head. "I'm going to wait for James."

Rose slid her hand in his. "I'll wait with you."

Ten minutes later James walked out of the compartment, looking stony faced. "James, what happened?" asked Albus, striding up to him and slowing down when James didn't respond. "Did-did you get expelled?"

"No." Said James. He couldn't believe his luck. "But Flinnigean said I was going down the same path as Grandpa James did."

"Oh," said Albus, looking said. Just then they heard running footsteps and Kat appeared before them again.

"Come on, get your robes on, we're here."


	2. Chapter 2: The sorting

Before you read chapter two of Albus's story I have three things to tell everyone, first is sorry it took a while to update. Another is I changed McGonagall as the Headmistress because Jk Rowling gave us some more info of after book 7 and the third thing is, here is the link about all of the stuff she said: http://today.msnbc. further ado:

Chapter two: The sorting.

Albus and Rose hurried into their compartment, Rose squealing with excitement. "I can't believe it!" She shrieked. Albus just looked up, looking extremely nervous. He returned to finding his black robes now, pulling them out and dragging them over himself. "I heard from Dad that Hagrid will meet us and help us across the lake! I thought he was getting too old but Mum said that was nonsense." Rose continued to chat excitedly. "Oh, I do hope I get in Ravenclaw, or at least Gryffindor."

"Rose!" snapped Albus. "Be quite!" then he looked up and saw her face fall. "Look, I'm sorry, just I know you're excited but I'm really nervous. Sorry for snapping at you." Albus said, pocketing his wand.

"No problem, hey Albus did you read Hogwarts, A History yet?" Rose looked questioningly at Albus. Albus shook his head and she sighed. "Dad and Uncle Harry never read it either." Rose said giggling, unfurling her collar.

They picked up their trunks and departed but a girl; Kat saw them and stopped them. "Guys, leave your trunks here." She said.

"K" Albus said, pushing it back into his compartment. The three of them joined by Zack Longbottom jumped off of the train and heard a gruff voice calling out to them.

"First Years!" exclaimed a man bigger then anyone had ever seen before. "O're ear!"

Albus and Rose approached him with smiles. "Hagrid." said Albus.

"Ello Albus, Rose." He said. "Are you ready ter cross the lake?" he asked.

"Um," Albus said.

"Whats the matter Albus?" asked Hagrid, bending down to look at Albus.

"He's just worried he won't be in Gryffindor." Rose said, nodding.

"Don't you worry about that Albus." Hagrid said. Looking up he gave another "FIRST YEARS" call then lead everyone to the lake.

"Whoa" Albus head one say. "Yeah, its huge!" another agreed. Then, "Did you know Harry Potter swam in this lake when he was fourteen?" "Whoa, really?"

"Ok, first years." Hagrid said. "Four ter a boat, don't reach down and touch the lake. Mind you, the squid loves pulling people down so you'd want ter be extra careful." Hagrid went over to the lake and sat in a boat. He took up one completely by himself but he didn't seem to mind at all.

The boats were quite big, defiantly big enough for four people, and there was a lantern attached to it. Albus climbed in with Rose followed by Kat and Zoey. They started getting pulled across the lake. Albus heard everyone ooh and aah. He turned to Rose. "What ever happened to McGonagall?" he asked her.

"Well, she got a bit old, didn't she?" Rose said, not really stating a question. "Oh look Albus!" she screamed. He turned back around and saw an enormous castle. "Whoa," he said.

They arrived at the boathouse and made the extremely long climb up to the castle. By the time they reached the entrance hall every student was sweating and wiping their brows or fanning themselves. Hagrid silently slipped away.

Zoey poked Albus on the back. "Hey, what does your dad do again?" Albus sighed. James warned him about this.

"He's the head of the Auror department." Said Albus. "He works with Uncle Ron." He indicated to Rose. "What about you're Mum? We know your dad teaches."

"Well, she goes off on expeditions mostly but sometimes she just goes and visits old Granddad." She said. "But yeah, she's mostly a Wizard Naturalist."

Albus thought that rather funny but did not comment. Just then a tall boy clad in black robes with square rimmed glasses perched perfectly on his nose came out of two huge doors. "Everyone please wait until you name is called then you will enter the great hall and sit on the three legged stool, the sorting hat will be placed upon your head and you will go sit on the table where you are designated." Just then a shrill call shouted.

"Percy, we're ready!"

"Right, good luck everyone." He said. Albus knew Percy. He inched himself over to him. "Oh, good evening Albus." Percy said.

"Hi, Percy what are you doing, do you work here?" Albus asked.

"Well, when old Filch passed away they needed somebody and I no longer work for the Ministry so I decided to take his job." Percy said, sounding more important then he was.

Someone called down the list. So far "Levin, Kat!" had been sorted into Gryffindor. "Lovegood, Zack!" Gryffindor. "Lovegood, Zoey!" Hufflepuff.

When they got down to Scorpius Malfoy the sorting hat was quite for a long time. Finally the voice rang out: "Gryffindor!" Albus felt his insides squirm. So Scorpius would be with him. But his family had been in Slytherin forever. Maybe he was the Sirius Black of this age, sorted into Gryffindor unlike the rest of his family.

After "Pelpoloy, Derek" got sorted into Slytherin it was Albus's turn. He walked through the gigantic double doors and saw four rows of tables each full of kids. Then he saw the teacher table.

Hagrid was at one end, chatting silently with Neville. Flitwick, Trelawney, and such until he laid eyes on the headmaster. He was quite young, with a balding head. He looked stern and aloof at the same time.

Albus continued to move, keeping his head down. He sat down, shaking, then someone placed the hat over his head which fell down to his neck.

"Another Potter, eh?" The hat said, and Albus jumped. "I see everything inside your mind; I know where to put you." Albus held in his breath. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted to everyone. The hat was yanked off of Albus's head and he looked up to see the Headmaster who pulled it off, smile down at Albus. He got up, still shaky, and sat down next to Kat. Sitting directly in front of him was Scorpius Malfoy. Albus looked away quickly.

When it was Rose's time to be sorted, Albus broke conversation with Kat and looked up to see the nervous girl he grew up best friends with sit on the stool. Just then, after three minutes, the hat screamed: "Ravenclaw!" Flinnigean stepped up from his seat and clapped once everyone was sorted.

Albus got to see him more clearly now, his balding hair was grey and he wasn't that wrinkled but he was old. Albus guessed 70. "Now that all of our pupils are sorted into their houses I would like to welcome everybody." He grinned across at everyone. "I'd like to say hello to al of the first years and welcome back to the rest. I'll talk some more later but for now, tuck in." he clapped and the plates in front of everyone filled up with all sorts of food.

Albus felt alone, he had Kat who was a nice girl but too much of a girly girl. Zack Lovegood wasn't bad but he was rather quite. Rose was in Ravenclaw, which made Albus feel slightly alone.

"Potter." Scorpius suddenly spoke, some time into the feast. Albus looked up. "Tell your brother I said sorry."

"Why'd you even say it?" Albus demanded.

"Well, my father told me- it doesn't matter but I'm not really that much like my father, no matter how much I look like him."

Albus nodded. "Sure." He said. Just then Flinnigean stood up again.

"Mr. Weasley will be supervising the halls and he will confiscate anything from his brothers shop." Flinnigean found this extremely funny and laughed to himself. "And any questions can be addressed to him and his office here on the ground floor. Tomorrow your heads of houses will pass out your schedules. Quiditch questions can be aimed at the captains and tryouts will be held respectively with each captain.

"I really do hope everyone has a good year." Flinnigean said. "Follow your prefects back to your common rooms." He nodded. "Good night."

Albus and Kat stood up. "Who is the prefect?" asked Albus, feeling blundered.

"I think it's him." Kat pointed at a tall boy with a bad case of acne. Sure enough, they heard the boy say "First years, this way."

They followed him up the grand staircase (which Albus knew quite well due to the fact that on at least two occasions he and his dad visited Hogwarts to see Neville) and to the fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" she questioned.

"Mimbletum." The prefect said.

Once inside (Albus knew what this looked like as well) he pointed the first years to their dormitories.

Albus shared a dormitory with Scorpius and Zack and two other boys named Barry and Sean. Too tired to speak the five of them fell into their beds.

Albus fell asleep almost instantly but he had an interesting dream. First he was in a clean area at he saw the face of Albus Dumbledore and heard a scary sound behind him. He turned around and saw a white baby, but it looked evil. Then he was dashing through the woods near Hogwarts and he found himself in a clearing, then he saw a very white, snakefaced man and a stone, a ring, drop and be buried in leaves.

Over 500 miles away Harry Potter was experiencing the same dreams.

REVIEW OR HARRY WILL KILL YOU!!!


End file.
